A glimps
by Laurabeast
Summary: Vegeta has a little more insight this time around. I was sort of channeling the abridged Vegeta for some of this so sorry if he seems odd. I own nothing, but I hope you like it. Please review!


Vegeta was still just a child when he'd been ordered to destroy a planet of psychics he didn't think much of it. He would go and destroy them all to get stronger, and one day he would be strong enough to defeat Frieza.

They fell beneath his attacks like all the others down to there last, a female child hiding from him in a burning building. He went in to finish his job and she grabbed his hand slipping her finger under his gloves until she could touch his skin. He tried to pull back but he was frozen by her somehow.

"You don't have to be this way, you aren't evil. One day you'll remember this day with regret, let me live, lessen your regret." She pleaded an image flooding his mind like lava pouring into his skull, but the heat didn't burn, it just soothed his inner rage.

_Vegeta leaned against the all his arm cross feeling content while he watched two small children running around in the yard before him. He felt some sort of affection towards the small people playing. He heard a door open and looked to his left to see a stunning blue haired woman carrying a tray full of food._

_Vegeta's heart warmed at the sight of her in this vision, she set the food down and smiled back at him. The children ran to the table to get food, while he stayed and watched, he was hungry, but he was busy enjoying the sight before him._

_The blue haired woman came over to him grabbing his hand leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him sweetly before pulling him towards the table._

Vegeta gasped at the image he'd been shown looking down at the small child, he pulled his hand away swiftly. He glared for a moment then sighed.

"Run." Was all he said, but the girl did as he said, he didn't know what happened to her after that. He didn't much care, killing a child would be no challenge, whatever trick she had played on him was soothing. He had few good memories, so he took this one knowing it would, no could never be.

He used this one memory as a balm when he committed the most heinous of deeds in the name of increasing his power. Nappa was constantly at his side but no company was as much of a comfort as that one false memory.

Years after that day he heard of the dragon balls went to earth and got his ass kick, then he was forced to go to Namek after there dragon balls. He saw the bald one flying past with one of the dragon balls. He chuckled following him back to there little cave knowing he could defeat that one.

He was throwing insults when he noticed her, his voice faltered for a second then he recovered, who was she, why was she here with the pathetic bald man. He would have killed the frustrating human under any other circumstance, but she was there, just standing there staring at him so he let them live, he knew he would never have what was in that memory, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her.

He pushed her from his thoughts until he was forced to join sides with the earthlings he landed near her he couldn't help but stare at her while they retrieved the other dragon ball. The day went down hill from there, the ginue force showed up and kicked his ass, and he never did get his wish.

He had no where to go now that Frieza was dead, so he went to earth with the rest of the then took the blue haired woman's offer of a place to stay only long enough to get a ship. He went off earth to train, but eventually he was running low on well everything in the earth woman's ship so he went back to earth to perhaps gather the dragon balls when he could make his wish again. It had nothing to do with that blasted blue haired woman from that false memory.

He ran out of fuel upon reentry and crash landed in the woman's front yard, he had meant to land almost anywhere else, but he would make due. Some pathetic weakling was there with her which did not bother him.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!" Yamcha yelled at him falling into an attack stance so he could defend the blue haired earth girl, he still hadn't bothered to learn her name.

"Oh, a valet, neat. I'm not tipping." Vegeta smirked laughing inwardly at his own humor, his face giving away nothing.

"Don't you remember who I am, we fought when you landed on earth!?" Yamcha asked feeling rather offended that the man who had killed him didn't even remember him.

"No, I fought Kakarot, Nappa fought everyone else. Well except for that one scrub who got killed by a saiba..." Vegeta stopped looking over the man in front of him again then burst out into hysterical laughter. This wuss thought he could defeat him after losing to a saibaman, pathetic.

"Oh ya, I dare you to come over hear and laugh at me!" Yamcha yelled, Vegeta would not be threatened, certainly not in front of the strange blue haired woman.

"Ha, ha, ha." His voice was stone cold as he landed in front of Yamcha laughing in his face, daring him to test him.

"Ya see now we can laugh together." Yamcha cowered taking a step away from Vegeta.

"Okay seriously we have enough to clean up without a pool of Yamcha's urine, you come with me." The blue haired woman ordered touching her finger to his chest as if she had no fear of him at all, who was she, whole races feared his name, and this one woman could care less.

"What? Why?" He asked confused by her, she was fierce and he could not reason out why she would want anything to do with him.

"Because you need a shower! I could smell you from east city!" She told him he reluctantly followed her grumbling to himself. He could not deny that he could use a good cleansing, and despite his desire to avoid this woman, he knew he could not, not if he wanted a place to stay.

She lead him to a shower, then left him there, he turned on the water testing it as he undressed from his rather ragged Saiyan suite. It was nice to be under the warm water even with glass door, his muscles were rather tight from his nonstop training.

"Hey I'm setting out some new clothes for you and I'm gonna wash your armor." She called out to him, his back was turned to her to hide what she did to him, but she was staring anyway. He was toned in every possible way and it was hot.

"Fine but be careful those are dry clean only." He told she was too busy admiring his back side to hear what he'd said exactly.

"Whatever." she mumbled dropping them in the water and turning the thing on before she unstuck her eyes from him to go set his clothes down. She knew they weren't the best, but they were basically all she had in his size.

"Seriously they lose there elasticity." He told her, he didn't want his only armor suite being damaged by this earth woman. "Hello." He called out turning around, blast she was already gone, he just hoped she'd heard him.

He finished showering and got out to dry off then his eyes locked on the horrific monstrosity, she had left him a pink shirt, and monstrous yellow pants. He was shaking with disgust as he dressed in the awful clothes. He went about trying to ignore the blue haired woman as best as he could, but then he felt Frieza's power level.

He hurried to get his armor, but the horrid blue haired woman ha washed it, so he was forced to go in the disgusting clothes he'd been given. He went to fight them, but some white haired brat had already killed Frieza and his father.

The group chose to follow the brat so Vegeta went with, no to make sure the blue haired woman being carried around by weakling, which also didn't bother him. He didn't like the brat, something about him reminded him of himself which was unsettling.

Three awkward hours later while he tried not to look at the blue haired woman a space craft crash landed near them. They were told that they had three years until they needed to face two androids that would destroy the world.

Vegeta didn't much care weather the world was destroyed or not, but he had seen how much stronger Kakarot had become. He needed to train harder, he hadn't even achieved super saiyan yet, he needed to train at a higher gravity like Kakarot had.

The earth woman provided him with a place to stay and a gravity room to train in so he decided to stay with her. Even though he only wanted to avoid her, he did alright at it though spending his days training. He only saw her when he ate really, but still she mesmerized him. He had no idea what power she had over him, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from her.

"Earth woman, the damn gravity room is malfunctioning again." Vegeta growled at her as he finished his food, she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, can't you even go one day without blowing that thing up?" She scoffed, Vegeta suppressed a smirk, he admired her spirit.

"Well maybe if you it with something more durable, it's not my business if you human craftsman ship is shoddy." He told her, she walked up to him poking her finger at his bare chest.

"Hey, just because you have no restraint, come on, if you're gonna keep breaking the damn thing you're going to help me fix it." She told him, he grunted but he still followed her, she made him do the heavy lifting.

"Ya know you're pretty cute when you're not being a ass." She giggled when he stopped mid lift of a large piece of the gravity room. He caught her leering at him and it did not make him smirk.

"What, I'm not kind of... Shut up woman!" He growled finishing what he was doing, she giggled biting her lip enthralled by his half naked form. It took most of the day to fix the gravity room, and it was nice to get to spend time with him without him growling insults at her the whole time.

"Hey, um, so tomorrow's valentines day." Bulma mumbled mostly to herself, she'd been feeling sorry for herself since she didn't have a date, and after a whole day of near normalcy with him she thought maybe she could get him to hang out with her.

"Why should I care about you stupid earth holiday?" He snarked, she sighed, why had she even brought it up, it was foolish he wouldn't care.

"Whatever." She said trying to shrug it off, thinking better of asking him to be her date since he obviously didn't care about her.

"What are you talking about earth woman?" He asked with a sigh of frustration, he wanted to train, but she had this look on her face that made his chest tighten.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow." She tried, he looked her up and down for a second.

"Train." He told her, she nodded leaving him to wonder what she had been getting at. He trained for a few hours before he decided to get some sleep, it was dark and he wanted to get an early start tomorrow.

He walked past Bulma's room and heard something that stopped him in his tracks. She was sobbing, he didn't know why, but it bothered him. It was an annoying noise, he knew it would keep him up.

"Why are you making that awful noise earth woman?" Vegeta asked pushing her door open without knocking, she gasped rushing to wipe her tears away. She pulled her blanket up to her chest in hopes that it would keep him from seeing her mostly naked.

"Vegeta, sorry, I just, wait why the hell are you in my room?" She tried to change the subject by getting mad. He sneered at her as if it were his right to be there.

"You were keeping me up with your horrid sobbing!" He told her, she blushed wiping her eyes again.

"Ya well I'm done now so go away!" She told him, he growled, why wouldn't she tell him what was making her cry?

"Blasted woman, just tell me why you're sobbing!" He ordered her, she threw her blanket off getting up to get in his face.

"Because, because I don't have a date for valentines day okay, are you happy now!? Go away!" She told him stabbing her finger into his chest repeatedly as she yelled at him, he was stunned not only by her forceful words but also by the fact that she was dressed only in a few scraps of cloth.

He grabbed her hand more gently then he had intended, scowling down at her. They stood there like that for a long moment then he threw her hand away.

"Fine, just stop making that awful noise!" He growled leaving her room, he went to his own room to sleep, but it didn't come, he changed slowly out of his training clothes. He laid in bed his chest tight for some reason, he kept thinking about Bulma, now that the woman in his false memory had a name and real memories to go with the only thing that had ever warmed his heart it was hard not to think about her.

He wanted to make her feel better, but he would not submit himself to the sappy holiday that the humans called Valentines day. He decided he would find an earth woman who could tell him how to fix this wrenching feeling in his gut.

He left for town leaving the gravity room on so Bulma wouldn't know he was gone, he wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but he refused to let this beat him. He went into the first shop he saw and went up to the shop assistant.

"Earth woman!" Vegeta scowled at the shop woman, she looked at him confused by him.

"Um, how may I help you?" She asked sounding a little concerned as she eyed him up suspiciously.

"I need a way to make my earth woman stop crying, she say her incessant sobbing is due to some repulsive earth holiday called the day of valentine." He told her, she seemed to be trying not to laugh which made him livid. As if this weren't embarrassing enough having to ask this of someone, he was about to reprimand her when she composed herself.

"You should take her chocolates, every girl girl likes chocolates." She told him, he looked around at the ridiculous boxes of chocolates, he didn't think he could stomach giving her something so stupid looking.

A small deep crimson box with a blue ribbon that matched her hair and a delicate blue rose tied gently in the wide silken clasp of said ribbon. He picked it up looking it over for a long moment then nodded.

"Good." He said turning to walk out of the little shop, the shop woman looked at him expectantly.

"Hey, hey you have to pay for that!" She yelled, he turned to her with his fierce Saiyan scowl that told her she would be luck to live through this.

"Yes, as payment I'll let you live." He growled powering up, she took a frightened step back nearly tripping over herself. Vegeta laughed and left the pathetic woman to cower while he returned to capsule corp. He flew in threw her window so Bulma wouldn't see him.

He may want his Blue haired earth woman to be happy, but he would not submit himself to unnecessary humiliation by giving them to her in person. He felt uncomfortable in her room, out of place, she would scream at him if she found out he was there, he chuckled at the thought.

He enjoyed winding her up, he liked her fire, the way she stood up to him as if she should scare him even though he could break her without blinking. She was never scared of him, even though he was a murderous villain.

He put the box carefully at the center of her pillow, he liked the idea of her walking in here to preen as she always seemed to do and seeing his gift. She would have no excuse to sob while he tried to rest. He flew back out to the gravity room and trained for the remainder of the day.

He went inside sweating and in only his training shorts, a towel around his shoulders, once inside he found food and a large glass of water laid out for him. Bulma was sitting in the next room quietly, Vegeta looked in at her quietly to see what it was she was doing.

"Oh, Vegeta, I made you dinner, I already ate and mom and dad are out. Hey, um, did you see, did Yamcha... never mind." She mumbled looking down at what she had in her lap, he floated up to see what it was. She was holding his gift, she had taken the delicate blue rose and covered it with something that gave it a crystalline sheen.

"The weakling hasn't been any where near here in weeks." He told her sternly, she looked over her shoulder at his particularly deep scowl then back at the box as he went to eat his food. She had her hair up which Vegeta had always liked even though she rarely did it. She gently secured the rose in her hair the blue ribbon was already holding it up.

"I've never gotten a more beautiful valentine." Bulma whispered coming over to the table while he tried not tot look at her by focusing on his food. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, it was chaste and fleeting, but his face burned at her touch.

"Thank you." She whispered as she walked away clutching the little crimson box to her chest, he grunted, but when she left the room he touched his cheek lightly. Why had she done that? He was nothing but mean to her, he actively tried to push her away and one act of kindness warranted this.

The image of him with her and his children flashed into his mind, then he shook it from his head. He could afford no distractions! He had three years to train and become strong enough to best Kakarot when they went to fight these so called androids.

That was his plan any how, until the next day Bulma was waiting for him in the gravity room the blue rose in her hair again. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room munching on fruit with his breakfast laid out in front of her on a blanket. He'd been wondering where his food had been, but this was far from ideal.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked looking at the odd display, she shrugged gesturing to the food.

"You always eat and run off to train before I can even say two words, now at the very least you have to get me out of here before you ignore me for the rest of the day." She told him with a bit of a smirk. He scowled but went over to her spot on the floor any how since it was the only way he thought he would get to eat.

"You are an infuriating earth woman." He told her plainly focusing on his food, she was staring at him though and it was making him painfully self aware.

"What!?" He snarled, she grinned holding a glass of milk out for him, he took it grumbling to himself.

"You're just like a regular guy aren't you?" She asked still staring at him with her over observant scientist eyes, he scowled deeper if that were possible.

"I am nothing like you're human males, I am a saiyan elite, I am far superior to what you refer to as a regular guy!" He yelled, she laughed patting his hand trying to placate him.

"I know calm down, I'm not saying you're down here with us humans, I'm just saying you aren't as bad as you try and make us all think you are. You actually have feelings no matter how hard you try and hide them. You don't always have to be that way." She said, and as she went on her voice hushed to a whisper.

"Take this away woman, I need to train." Vegeta deflected, she shook her head, which was frustrating.

"Not until you admit that you are secretly a good guy." She told him stubbornly, he growled grabbing the edges of the blanket she'd laid down bunching up the dishes messily. He then grabbed Bulma around the waist tossing her over his shoulder.

"Eep, hey put me down!" She squeaked smacking his ass, which he could admit to himself he enjoyed.

"Stay!" He ordered dropping her and the dishes outside the gravity room then flying back in to the gravity room and slamming the door on her. She huffed scooping up the dishes, now she was going to have to wash the blanket.

She didn't mind though, it was nice to spend time with him and now that she knew his secret, that he had feelings, and not just that they were for her. She saw him in a whole new way now, before he'd just been some guy staying with her. Now she saw him as a man, a man who actually cared for her in some way.

He did his best to avoid her, but somehow his blasted gift had opened some un-closeable door and now she was every where. Talking to him incessantly, and touching him, she was constantly brushing against him, or touching his hand. She had him losing his mind, he just wanted to get away from her constant presence, and pull her to him at the same time.

In the morning she would hand him his plate brushing her fingers against his, she would drag her hand across his shoulders when she walked behind him, touch his arm when she laughed at him, putting her small hand over his when he got mad, leaning on him when he sat on the couch with her, leaning in close touching his hand to share a joke at the groups expense.

She was actually quite funny, and he could swear she was infecting him, he found himself touching her too. Catching her when she stumbled, taking her hand to hurry her towards something, flying her when they were needed. He kept scolding himself for being weak, but every passing day he drew closer to that memory in his head, and he wanted it.

He wanted to be happy, even if he didn't know how, he wanted her, even if he didn't think he was worthy of her love. He would of coarse never say any of that aloud, hell half of it he couldn't even think without punishing himself.

It as a year after he'd first given her that stupid gift still a little less then two years to train left, and he could hear her sobbing again. He cursed getting out of his bed in just his sweat pants and going into her room once again without knocking; This time however he did not see what he'd expected.

Bulma was laying on her bed in a deep white and blue lace nighty her hair done up with his rose secured in it leaving her shoulders bare. She crawled out of the bed slowly, her every move slow and languid. He was enthralled by her, he couldn't have moved away to save his life.

"Happy valentines day Vegeta." She whispered in his ear her hand flat on his chest her lips only inches from his ear. He snapped pulling her into a crushing kiss before he threw her back to the bed.

She moaned gasping as he flew to her kissing every inch of her, he spent the night redefining pleasure for her. In the morning though as he held her, he realized just what was going on, he was falling in love with her, and it would make him weak; Too weak to protect her or to surpass Kakarot, he was giving up everything for her.

As much as he wanted that to be okay it wasn't he couldn't stop being a hard person, he had to get away from her. So he got out of the bed kissed her goodbye and left to train, he was free of her constant presence but not of her.

Thoughts of her taunted him, that memory played in his head as a constant reminder of how things could be if he let her in. Even after he achieved super saiyan he didn't want to go back and face her or that place.

"Hello Vegeta." The voice wasn't familiar, but something about it beaked his interest so he turned to see who it was. When he turned he recognized her at once a small blue skinned woman, she was the last of her race, the girl he'd spared.

"You, you did this to me, I'm losing everything to her!" He growled, the little girl calmly held her ground as he rushed at her, and he stopped short to glare into her jade eyes.

"I know, I wanted to tell you that she won't make you weak. Having her will make you stronger then you could ever be alone, because you have something to fight for. Why do you think Kakarot is so strong?" She offered, Vegeta was stunned by this logic, could it really be that attachments to an earth woman would make him stronger?

"That's ludicrous." He retorted, she smiled placing her hand on his head touching his exposed skin, and again he felt that searing heat that soothed his inner rage.

_He was floating over a field of battle with a huge mane of glowing gold hair, he could feel his power it was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. So far beyond supper saiyan it was palpable. He turned and saw Bulma, she was older, but he had no doubt he was protecting her._

"You see, power doesn't come from strength, from being untouchable, it comes from defending something worth dieing for." She explained, he took a faltered step back while he struggled to come to terms with the fact that his whole view of strength was wrong.

He flew back to his ship, he was worried he'd already messed it up with her too badly, he'd left her alone for a year and a half, what if she'd found someone else. When he got there she was furious at him, but he didn't have time to apologize, they were being attacked and he fought killing the fat android with no problem for the most part.

When he finally went back to Bulma, the group was on about finding Dr. Gero but his eyes were locked on the bundle in Bulma's hands, it occasionally cried and she would coo until it stopped, was that his child, or had he already lost her to another man.

Then she yelled at him for scaring the child and referred to him as it's father. He visibly sighed, though no one knew why, and when they moved, Vegeta scooped her and the child up to carry without even asking her.

"What the hell you ditch me for over a year, leave me pregnant and without even telling me if you were coming back, and now you act like nothing happened!" She glared daggers, Vegeta looked at her then the child but stayed silent until he set her gently on the ground.

"I'll always come back." He told her quietly then flew off leaving Bulma standing there in confusion. The man was a walking contradiction first he ignores her, then gives her the nicest valentines gift ever, then he keeps touching her, but won't look at her, then he sleeps with her, and just ditches without a word, now he was all with the simple words that sounded so meaningful. Why couldn't he just be straight with her, what did he want with her.

During the fight he didn't get a chance to talk to Bulma alone again, but he found out the powerful Saiyan from the future was his son, and that filled him with pride. After Cell had been defeated he once again scooped up Bulma and Trunks to fly them home.

"What did you mean you'll always come back, back to what, what are we?" She asked sounding exasperated in his arms, little Trunks was fast asleep. He looked down at the two of them and smirked, it was the closest thing he had to a genuine smile.

"To you woman, and now him." He told her setting her down in the yard, he could see they'd repaired the gravity room in his absence.

"So what does that make this then?" She asked deciding not to take a step away from him since she was now only inches away.

"You are my woman what more is there for this to be?" He asked she smiled pulling him closer with her free hand and kissing him, he allowed it and deepened the kiss he had missed her, not that he'd admit that. She ended the kiss by biting him hard, he didn't much mind, he enjoyed it a little rough, but he backed up to look at her none the less.

"Never leave me again, you got it, next time I won't wait!" She told him poking her finger into his chest before going into put Trunks down to bed. For a long time that's how life went, he now shared Bulma's bed and occasionally was forced to hold Trunks awkwardly. Eventually Trunks was old enough to train and then Vegeta felt more comfortable spending time with his son, but then a new threat arose.

Majin buu, he watched as everything, everyone he ever loved was killed before his eyes, even he died at one point. When it was all over he was aloud to go back to Bulma, Kakarot chose to stay dead, it bothered Vegeta that Kakarot was more committed to his training then he was, but he wouldn't leave Bulma defenseless without him. He would never watch her die again.

He got back after dark and just stood there in the yard for a long moment before Bulma sensed him and came running out to him. She threw her arms around him in a tackle of a hug, but Vegeta didn't move, he just caught her and held her to him.

"I thought I told you never to leave me again!" She scolded him in a harsh whisper, he smirked kissing away her anger, he could feel the tears between them and he pulled away to see if she was sad that he'd returned.

"I watched you die!" She sobbed clinging to him to reassure herself that he was really there, he kissed her sweetly this time.

"Me too." He whispered falling into the crook of her neck, they stood there in embrace for so long that Bulma started to shiver. He scooped her up and started for there room slowly.

"I watched you sacrifice yourself to save us, you were so selfless, but don't do it again! I love you Vegeta, I don't know what I would have done without you." She told him, he looked down at his woman she was so strong in her odd human way.

"You strong Bulma, you would have raised the boy right." He whispered, she shook her head holding him tighter.

"That's not what I meant, I don't know what I would have done, you aren't the most romantic guy in the world, but you make me feel good, just being regular old bossy, mean Bulma, and without you I... Just don't ever leave me again!" She ordered him, he chuckled kissing her a few more times before he spoke.

"Never again woman." He told her and even in the dark she saw how much he loved her, he took her to there room and apologized for everything in the one way he knew how.

As the years went on he found himself contentedly leaning against a wall watching his children play. He heard the door open and Bulma came out with a tray full of food, she smiled brightly at him and went to set it down.

He watched as the kids ran to get food and he realized what was happening, this was his memory, the one that girl had given him. When Bulma came to him taking his hand and kissing him before leading him to the food, he realized something. It was a much better moment then he had ever imagined.


End file.
